Theodosia Nevrakis
Theodosia, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the rightful Head of the glorious, mighty, and notorious but in a good way House Nevrakis. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Theodosia has gray-blue eyes, wavy auburn hair tied behind her head, and fair skin. She wears a pink gown with square neckline, and gold and pearl necklace. Personality Renza says that Theodosia would try to impress a garden squirrel if it made eye contact for long enough. She has a hot temper that she does not curb for any reason including etiquette and decorum. Chapters The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Your Character You can gain her favor by complimenting her. In Chapter 4, Renza Fierro tells you that you might be able to win her to your side at the Tournament of Flowers. In Chapter 5, you try to befriend her and she cries to you about Cyrus. When she sees both the Regent and Crown Shield (under an alias of your choosing) both "compete" for your attention, she thinks you deserve a more worthy suitor. In Chapter 13, if you decide to search the Nevrakis estate to find out what she's hiding, you find a ledger. There she writes that you owe her 2 favors because you have a cute pet following you around while she doesn't. Later, you discover that the Nevrakis have an agreement with the Crown. Theodosia tells you that Queen Kenna offered the chance to legitimately exchange Luther's spoils of war over the next centuries to keep House Nevrakis out of destitution. Cyrus Vescovi Theodosia is attracted to Cyrus Vescovi. In Chapter 4, you and Crown Shield discover their secret meeting, where Theodosia reveals that she is in love with Cyrus and has promised all of herself to him. She tells him that she does not mind if he has a private affair with Emery Beaumont but she doesn't like him doting on Emery in public especially when he never dotes on her in public and she is supposed to be his real paramour. When Emery makes it public that Cyrus and he/she are to be married, Theodosia is livid and throws two glasses of wine in his face. In Chapter 5, she explains to you why she loves Cyrus. During her own debut, no one asked her for her first dance and she almost died of embarrassment. However, Cyrus walked over to her, took her in his arms, and made her feel like she was the center of the world. In Chapter 13, if you read her ledger in the premium scene, she states that he owes her all the favors because he won't marry her. Percival Beaumont In Chapter 13, if you decide to find out what Theodosia is hiding in a premium scene, you may read her ledger which states that Percival owes her 5 favors for gracing his presence while they were trapped during the hunt. Emery Beaumont Theodosia hates Emery for stealing Cyrus away from her. Renza Fierro In Chapter 13, her ledger states that Renza owes her no favors and she warns herself not to engage in favors with the latter ever again. King/Queen-Regent Theodosia is upset that the Regent doesn't flirt with her. According to her ledger, the Regent owes her 3 favors to make up for stealing attention off of her when other ladies fawn over the former. She writes that she would shun the Regent if the latter did flirt with her. Crown Shield Theodosia writes that the Crown Shield owes her many favors for looking in her direction. Gallery Other Looks Theodosia Armor.jpg|Armor Theodosia Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Theodosia Lingerie Full View.jpg|Lingerie Full View Miscellaneous TRMSneakPeek5.jpg|Sneak Peek with Percival Beaumont TRM nevrakis scarlett charm.jpg|Scarlett Handkerchief / Scarlett Cloth Trm throwing knives.jpg|Throwing Knives at Nevrakis estate Trivia * Her favorite truffles are salted grasshopper truffles. * In a premium scene in Chapter 13, it is revealed that she is illegally possessing and exchanging stolen gold from when King Luther conquered the Five Kingdoms. However, she claims that she had an understanding with Queen Kendra to avoid prosecution. ** When Fabian becomes the new King of Cordonia, the epilogue states that she was allowed to continue her gold laundering operation - but only if you learned about it previously. Otherwise (and if Cyrus dies and you didn't introduce her to Fabian?), it states that she tried to get over Cyrus until she started to love herself. She then decided to only marry someone she loves as much as she loves herself - and never married. * The event she hosted the previous year included a carousel of real animals. Animals mentioned in Chapter 11 to have been present were a lion which had to be kept away from Queen Kendra's pony, an Egyptian crocodile, and a wild mountain goat. ** During her event this year which takes place in the same chapter, she announces she will support whoever wins her game of Court of Whispers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Criminals